


The House on Camelot Street

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Boyfriends, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Feminization, Growing Up Together, Intersex Merlin, Marriage Proposal, Merlin's pov, Modern AU, Mpreg, Multi, OOC Mithian, Omega Merlin, Puberty, Rabid Gwen, Short Chapters, Teen!Merlin, kid!Arthur, kid!Merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is an Omega growing up on Camelot Street. </p><p>*The House on Mango Street fusion*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The House on Camelot Street

**Author's Note:**

> I love the House on Mango Street! I'm re-reading it and I decided....hey, why not make a fic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin moves to his new house with his mum.

**The**

**House**

**on**

**Camelot**

**Street**

 

Before living in Camelot street, I lived in Ealdor street. In Ealdor street, we lived in a tiny little thing of a house with two bedrooms, one kitchen and one bathroom. It was just me and my mum. I didn't have a dad. He ran out on my mum before I was even born, before my mum even knew she was pregnant. But that was okay. Mum bought this new house after she finished school and got a solid job in the hospital as a nurse. We didn't move immediately, my mum had to save up first. But like I said, that's okay. Now, we're moving to Camelot street in a really nice house.

As we drove there in my mum's Mazda, I gaped in awe at the houses we passed by. They were pretty. I hoped our house was pretty. Finally, mum parked on the street in front of our new house. I ran out of the car and stood in front of our house. It was small, smaller than the other houses but it was _definitely_ pretty. It was made out of pink-ish bricks, with tall windows, a white door, and neat little bushes. I skipped down the cobblestone path with my mum behind me. The inside of the house was empty since the movers hadn't arrived with our furniture yet but it was lovely. The floor was wood and the walls were bright and white. I ran to the backyard. The doors to it were one of those fancy sliding ones I've always wanted. The backyard was nice and bigger than the one in our apartment.

 

I loved it. I loved my new house and our new neighborhood.


	2. Looks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin compares his looks with his mum.

**Looks**

 

My mum and I don't really look alike. Well, I guess a little bit since she's my mum but I think I might look more like dad. I'm not sure.

Anyways, my mum is a short woman. She has a kind, soft face, pale skin and light blue eyes. Her hair is long and wavy. She's always smiling. She's an Omega. I'm a tall and skinny ten-year-old Omega. I have her pale-skin but not her hair. My hair is short and in curls, like the god Pan. My ears are big and my lips are too fat. I have her blue eyes but I'm not sure where I got my cheek-bones that make me look like I'm starved. Maybe I'll grow out of them. Maybe I'll grow out of my ears too.


	3. Alpha, Omega, Beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin knows the 'rules'.

**Alpha, Omega and Beta**

 

There are three classes: Alpha, Omega, and Beta. All type of people can be either sex—male or female, it doesn't matter. Alphas are strong in character and physique. They are dominant in nature and have wonderful leadership skills and basically do everything better. They only breed and impregnate, they don't get pregnant. They can breed with Omega's if they want children but they can marry Betas if they want to as well...they just can't have kids with them, which I think is pretty sad.

Then there's Omega—that's me. Omegas can only get pregnant—even if they're guys. If you're a guy Omega, you'll have a willy that won't work and a girl part so an Alpha can breed you. Sounds dumb, I know. Omegas are the complete opposite of Alpha. They're not strong like Alphas. Omegas are much more delicate physically and mentally...whatever that means. Mr. Alvarr says that Omegas are submissive and obey everything their Alpha's say. Omegas can only breed with Alpha's. Supposedly, we Omegas can't be attracted to Betas. It's not like we don't like them, it's just we can't scent them so we find them pretty much...boring. But I like Betas. My friend Will is a Beta.

Finally there's Beta. Betas are “normal”. They don't have heats like Omegas or ruts like Alphas. They just do “it”. Betas can only have kids with other Betas. But strangely enough, only Beta men can get Beta women pregnant. Betas keep the peace. They're sort of like the Alpha's conscious and can calm Omegas down without scenting them. Because of this, Betas usually are doctors or nurses, some type of career that helps people...while Omegas end up as housewives and Alphas run the world.

Sometimes, I wish I wasn't an Omega. I don't want to get pregnant at fifteen and end up as some egotistical Alpha's baby machine. I wish I could be a Beta. I wouldn't want to be an Alpha. The Alpha's I've met aren't very nice. Our landlord used to be an Alpha and he was a mean person. My dad was an Alpha too and look at how that ended up.

 


	4. Little Alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin meets some neighborhood Alpha kids.

**Little Alphas**

 

Since I moved to Camelot Street, I haven't seen any of my old friends. I miss my best friend Will. I miss Gilli and his cousin Daegal. I also miss my cousin Freya and my Aunt Alice and Uncle Gauis. It's in a Saturday day when I realize there's other kids in the neighborhood. I was in my front-yard watching the day go by when I saw two kids playing basketball in the house next to mine. They looked a little older than me... One was blonde haired and the other was a ginger. I wanted to go play with them but I felt shy. I didn't know those kids. Maybe they were mean. Maybe they wouldn't like me. But the blonde one saw me before I could go back and he caught me staring. He suddenly stopped playing. The other kid stopped playing too. Now, they were _both_ staring at me.

“Hey, you wanna play?” the ginger asked me. I tensed up. I looked around and saw no one else around. I pointed at my chest, silently asking _me?_ The ginger nodded but the blonde kid just frowned. I considered it. Did I want to play with them? I mean, basketball was fun and all....I just wasn't good at it. 

The blonde one stepped closer and sniffed the air loudly. When he looked at me he was smiling. It wasn't a nice smile. It was the type that said,  _I'm better than you._

“Leon, don't ask him if he wants to play with us. We're _Alphas_. He's an _Omega_.” he said with a sneer. I was taken aback. Those kids were Alphas? I sniffed the air like the blonde kid did but I didn't smell anything. Leon, the ginger, shrugged.

“So?” The blonde kid's smile widened.

“He's an Omega, Leon. They're weaker. If he plays with us we might end up breaking his arm or something.” he said as if it was obvious. “He probably spends time playing dolls or dress-up.” Leon frowned at him. I felt my cheeks redden in embarrassment. I did not play with dolls or play dress-up and this Alpha kid was making me angry.

“How would you know anything about Omegas?” I asked in challenge. “Have you ever met an Omega? Or do you just believe everything you hear, you prat?” Maybe I shouldn't have called him that since the blonde kid looked pretty angry. He took a step forward, probably to come over to me and hit me but Leon held him back.

“Stop it, Arthur.” Leon said to him. Oh, so his name was Arthur. “Leave him alone.” Arthur snorted.

“Omega weakling.” Arthur grumbled. I got so angry I cried.

 


	5. Vivian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an Omega older girl named Vivian in the neighborhood.

**Vivian**

 

Vivian is a beautiful seventeen-year-old Omega girl who lives in front of my house. She has the prettiest blonde hair and had a 'nice rack', like I heard Arthur say once to his friends. (I wished it was Leon that lived next to me and not Arthur). Vivian is nice to me. She calls me pretty and says I have nice skin. She baby-sits me sometimes when mum comes home particularly late. I like her.

Vivian teaches me all sorts of stuff. She teaches me how to put on make-up, though I'm bad at applying eye-liner and mascara makes me nervous. She gave me a makeover once. I looked three years older. She tells me what Alphas like in Omegas—wide hips, big breasts, and a pretty face. I don't think I'll have wide hips. I'm skinnier than a twig. I don't think I'll have breasts either, for that matter. Though male Omegas do have breasts, they were small and almost unnoticeable. Some male Omegas had bigger breasts. I wasn't sure if I wanted big ones. When I told Vivian this, she assured me that I would be pretty no matter what and that some day an Alpha would sweep me off my feet and marry me then we'd live happily with our ten kids and dog. I made a face and hoped to God that wouldn't happen.


	6. Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is given a pair of red heels.

**Heels**

 

Vivian loved heels but she just had too much. Some of them she never even wore because she forgot she had them. She decided to give some away. She gave away most of the ones she selected to her friends but kept one pair. She decided to head to the Emrys house and ring the doorbell. My mum answered the door and greeted her with a grin.

“Hello, Hunith. Is Merlin home? I brought a little present for him.” Vivian said. Mum looked at the box in her hands and nodded. She called for me. I bounded into the entrance and smiled when I saw Vivian.

“Hey, Vivian.” I said. “What's that?” I asked when I saw the box in her hands.

“These are for you.” she said and handed them to me. “One day, you might need them.” She winked at me, said good-bye to both of us and left. Mum urged me to look at what she gave me. I sat on the couch and opened the box. I blushed.

There was a pretty, lacy bra and under the bra there were a pair of heels with little roses. They were really pretty and for small, Omega feet. I looked at my mum, embarrassed. She was delighted. “Try the heels on!” she urged. I decided I would since no one else was around so I slipped on the heels. I struggled to stand upright. I felt like I would slip and fall but mum giggled and taught be how to walk properly. Stand straight. Heel first, toe next. Hell first, toe next. It went like that. I didn't get it the first couple of times but I did eventually. I strutted all over the house in my new heels. I loved them. They were so pretty! I wanted to show them off but I was scared at the same time. Mum encouraged me and told me to take a walk around the neighborhood. She stood by the door and watched me.

I felt so embarrassed as I walked. I didn't want anyone to see. I saw Vivian waving at me from her bedroom window. She gave me a thumbs-up. After that, I felt a little more encouraged. I passed by a couple of girls riding their bikes. One was pale with thick dark hair and the other was dark-skinned with curly hair. When they saw my heels, the dark-skinned one stopped and exclaimed, “Oooh, look Morgie! Aren't they pretty?” 'Morgie' looked at my heels. Then looked at me. I thought she was going to say something nasty like Arthur had, but she only smiled.

“Those are nice. Where'd you get them from?” asked Morgie. I flushed.

“Um...a girl named Vivian gave them to me.”

“Oh, that blonde Omega girl. She's nice.” Morgie said. The dark-skinned girl was brimming with a bubbly excitement.

“My name is Guinevere but just call me Gwen and this is Morgana but I call her Morgie.” she said. “Do you want to play with us?” she asked. I considered this. The last time I was asked this, I ended up disappointed.

“Um...well...I'm an Omega and apparently we're weak and break easily.” Gwen snorted.

“As if! I'm an Omega too! And I play with Morgie all the time! And she's an Alpha! Who told you such a stupid thing?” she asked.

“Some Alpha prat that lives next to my house. His name was Arthur I think.” Morgie rolled her eyes.

“Ugh, that's my big brother.” she said. Gwen flushed at the mention of Arthur.

“H-he's not that bad... I mean, he's a meanie _sometimes_...” Morgie rolled her eyes.

“You only say that 'cause you like him, Gwen.” Gwen flushed some more. “So, you live next to me? We should hang out sometime.”

“I'd like that.”

“Cool.”

I walked back home with Gwen and Morgie. Everything was fine...until we got near my house. I saw a familiar blonde stupid head, a full head of ginger hair and a floppy mess of brown hair. Once again, they were playing basketball but they stopped when they saw us coming. Oh no. I flushed up to the roots of my hair. This couldn't be good. Arthur smirked at me. Leon stared and stared at my heels. While the other kid, the one with the brown hair, took a good look at me then grinned widely. He wolf whistled and crowed and said all sorts of things. “I'm in love!” he exclaimed and mock-fainted while clutching at his heart. Arthur no longer looked amused. He looked very annoyed. Leon was flushing as much as I was. Morgie looked smug and Gwen looked nervous.

I realized that moment, that this was just the beginning.


	7. Dancing and Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Morgie's birthday.

**Dancing and Boys**

 

It was Morgie's birthday. She was turning twelve. She dressed nicely, in a sharp suit with her tresses of hair piled up on her head. She looked stunning. It was a pretty classy party. Everyone was required to dress nicely. She invited all her friends—which included Gwen and I and her family members—which unfortunately counted Arthur. Gwen was glued to my side the whole time. Morgie was too busy attending the guests so she was stuck with me.

“Doesn't Arthur look _so_ cute?” Gwen asked me. I shrugged. He did look good, actually but I would never admit that out loud. “How do I look? Do I look okay?” she asked me, tugging at her purple dress nervously.

“Yes. Of course you do.” I said sincerely. She really did. Purple was her color. I was having a pretty good time. When I first arrived, I was very nervous. I showed up wearing my daring red heels Vivian gave me (who was also at the party) and had a red dress on to match. Morgie said that red brought out the paleness of my skin. I think that's a good thing.

Then the dance started. Morgie asked some cute Omega boy to dance and Gwen asked Arthur to dance once she realized Arthur wasn't going to ask her. I was sitting watching everyone else dance. I thought I was going to stay like that all night, but then the brown haired boy I saw a few days ago approached me. He smiled at me impishly. “Hey, name's Gwaine. What's yours?” he asked me. He was pretty cute up close, I realized.

“Um, it's Merlin.” I responded shyly. Gwaine smiled at me.

“Wanna dance, Merlin?” he asked me. I blushed and ducked my head. “Well?” he insisted. I nodded. He smiled widely and took my pale hand in his. I completely forgot about everyone else around us as I danced with Gwaine. I didn't even know I liked dancing until I danced with Gwaine. We danced until all the songs were over and we were both tired. We sat together and talked. He told me jokes that had me laughing so hard tears came out of my eyes. Gwen eventually joined us when Arthur wouldn't pay her much attention since he was too busy with his cousins.

Gwen was quiet for the most part, just watching the two of us with wide eyes. Suddenly, Gwen grabbed my wrist and told me to come to the Omega's room with her. I barely got to tell Gwaine I'd be right back. When we were in the restroom, Gwen was freaking out. She was fanning herself with both hands. “Oh my gosh! Gwaine _likes_ you!” she squealed excitedly. I was confused.

“Likes me? Of course he does! I like him too! We're friends!” I said.

“No! He like _likes_ you!” Gwen said. I blushed.

“W-what!? He doesn't like me! Stop making things up!” I said, though I knew that Gwaine probably did like me.

“Oh, stop it, Merly. He likes you and you know it.” Gwen sighed. “I only wished Arthur liked me. You're right, he is a prat.” she grumbled. I laughed. I was glad Gwen was catching on with the whole 'Arthur is a prat'.

It was time to go home. I said good bye to Morgie who hugged me and told me she'd see me later. I said good bye to Arthur too. The prat muttered a simple bye at me while stubbornly looking at his shoes. I had an urge to pat his head or kiss him. I felt stupid when I realized I wanted to kiss him.

 

I had a bad feeling about this.


	8. Hips Don't Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin goes through puberty.

**Hips Don't Lie**

 

When I was twelve, I had my first period. I woke up one day and the bed sheets were sticky and wet. I gave a little shout when I saw blood staining my sleep pants and the sheets. I opened the door and shouted, “Muuuum! It happened!” In response, I got, “What happened, sweetie?”

“My period!” I shouted. The house was silent for a moment, and then I could hear mum's footsteps getting closer. When she got to my room she hugged me, despite being gross.

“Oh, I'm so proud of you!” she said. I really didn't see the big deal. It's not like I accomplished anything. “Thank god I decided to buy those pads. Do you need help?” she asked me. I shook my head.

“I think I got it, mum.”

I felt like it all happened at once. One day I woke up and my pants felt a little too tight. When I measured myself, it turns out my hips got wider, as did my thighs. Another time, I woke up with tiny little buds on my chest. Those were actually breasts, I found out. I also grew hair. 'Nuff said. I called Gwen and told her what happened. I could tell her anything, she was my best friend. Gwen had puberty first. Her breasts were bigger than mine, as were her hips. Morgie also grew before me, she practically had a woman's body but both she and Gwen had grown significantly more beautiful. I wasn't so sure about me. I still had a thin face and my ears were still a problem though not as much since I allowed my hair to grow so they could cover them up. Sometimes I would whine to Gwen and ask her if I was pretty. She assured me but I still didn't believe her.

Arthur grew too. He was two whole years older than me. He grew some muscle and got tall. I started to notice him more. So did he, just not in the way I wanted. We became very good friends, best friends actually. I wasn't completely sure how it happened. One day we were in school. We had recess the same time the freshmen had athletics. Arthur started pushing this poor skinny guy around and I decided that enough was enough. So, I confronted him about it. It wasn't my fines hour. Insults were thrown. Arthur's buddies called me all sorts of derogatory names that had something to do with the fact that I was an Omega. I ended up with a bruise. After school, Arthur came to my house and apologized to me and we decided to hang out in my room. Ever since then, we were friends.

I also grew to have a huge crush on him but I knew nothing would ever happen between us. He still found me stupid and already had a girlfriend named Sophia. They seemed to be pretty solid so whatever hopes I had were crushed. I didn't make a big deal about it, but Gwen who was more emotional cried and wrote love letters she wouldn't send to Arthur and would rant in her diary.

I was pretty happy when they broke up. Not because I thought I had a chance, but because Sophia was a total bitch. It was nice to see Arthur without a seething Omega clutching at his arm. It was fun to hang around him again. He showed up in my house and apologized to me for ignoring me and being nasty. “From now on, you're the only Omega I'll ever talk to.” he said.

“Yeah, right. The second you see a cute Omega you'll completely forget about me.” I said jokingly. Arthur didn't laugh. He just stared at me. “What?” I asked.

“Well, I'm looking at a cute Omega now.” he said. I flushed and shoved him away.

“Sh-shut up, prat.”

“No, I mean it. Since when did you get so...Omega-ish?” he asked. He was looking at me as if he had never seen me before. I felt my stomach twist.

“I've always been an Omega, idiot.” I said as neutrally as I could.

“I know. It's just...Alphas are going to start coming after you soon...” he said with a light frown. I smirked.

“Jealous?” Arthur scoffed.

“You wish.”

 

I really did.


	9. Omegas and Jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin wants a job, but only mated Omegas can have jobs with the permission of their Alphas. Merlin doesn't have an Alpha.

**Omegas and Jobs**

 

Omegas didn't work. Alphas did. Betas did. Omegas were expected to take lessons in knitting, cooking, take courses of 'How to Please Your Alpha', and 'How to Take Care of a Pup'. I didn't want to do any of that. I wanted to work. It didn't matter what I worked as, work was work. I tried looking for work but that was easier said than done. No one wanted to hire an _Omega_. One of the managers even asked me, “What's your Alpha think about this?” And when I said I didn't have one, he asked, “Shouldn't you be lookin' fer an Alpha?” Ugh, I hated being reminded I should have an Alpha. Gwen had one. She finally got over her crush on Arthur and started hanging out with a hot Alpha guy named Lance, a former mutual friend of ours. It wouldn't be long until Gwen and Lance mated and married.

It's not that I didn't want an Alpha and I was bitter an ugly. I actually had some suitors, Gwaine being the leading one. I had grown up taller and leaner. My thighs had a curve to them and by butt perked up. My breasts also got bigger. They were noticeable and big enough that I had to wear a bra, though not as big as Gwen's or Morgie's.

I asked mum for help. She was an Omega and she had a respectable job. I asked her how she did it. “Oh, honey. It's different with me. You see, I'm more mature and previously mated. If I was your age again and single, they would of pushed me away and told me to go get mated.” she told me. That really set me down. Great, now I had to become mated and I really didn't want to. I told Gwen my troubles. She didn't understand why I would want to work if I wasn't even eighteen yet. Easy for her to say, she had a boyfriend now. I decided to talk to Arthur instead. I went next door and knocked and he answered. He led me to his bedroom and made me sit down.

“What's your trouble?” Arthur asked, sitting close to me, closer than usual. Our thighs and arms touched but I wasn't dwelling on it at the moment.

“I want to work but no one will take me seriously 'cause I'm an Omega and an unmated one too.” I sighed. “I have to have permission from my Alpha in order to work. This is so unfair!” Arthur thought for a while.

“So, you need an Alpha in order to work?” he said. I nodded. “Anyone in mind?”

“Well...I guess Gwaine. He's a nice guy and I've known him since we were kids. But...I dunno. Just doesn't feel right.” Gwaine was like-able and good-looking, but I only had eyes for Arthur. Unfortunately, he had his eyes on many Omegas. I sighed. “What choice do I have?” I asked myself, but Arthur took the question for himself and answered it.

“How about me?”

His words completely stopped my world. “What?” I asked, dumbfounded. I looked at him. He seemed pretty sincere. “Are you serious?” I asked. “Look, Arthur, I'm flattered but I don't want you to force yourself to—”

“Stop.” Arthur said and I did. “I'm not doing this out of pity. I want us to be together. I mean, it wouldn't be bad. I know you, you know me. We've known each other since we were younger.” Arthur said. It meant perfect sense. But then again...

“I've known Gwaine since we were kids too.” I said.

“Our families know each other well. You can trust me.” Arthur countered. I still wasn't convinced. “Look, I've always wanted to bond with someone I've know well and love.” I tried not to flush at his words. “Who else better to fit that place but you?”

“I dunno, Arthur...” I didn't know if I could deal with heartbreak if some beautiful Omega waltzed into his life and snatched him from me.

“I'll court you properly. I'll treat you right.” Arthur insisted. I gave in.

“I...okay. Sure.” Arthur extended his hand. I sat up straighter and look straight into his eyes. “I accept.” I said, then took his hand. He smiled and leaned over. I tried not to faint when Arthur kissed my cheek, then nuzzled into my neck to scent me.

 

 

 


	10. Valiant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin has trouble dealing with an Alpha named Valiant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer! I'm really late getting into it but OMG IT'S THE BEST THING EVARR! Do any of you guys watch/ed that show? I love it! 
> 
> And omg UTHER IS GILES! xD He looks pretty cute, actually.... He stutters a lot =^//^=

**Valiant**

 

Arthur had been my boyfriend for two years. He was still courting me so he hadn't mated me, not like Gwen who was already mated, married and about a month pregnant now. To say she was happy was an understatement. I wanted that but first I wanted to finish high school. Omegas weren't required to finish high school but I didn't want to take that route. I didn't want to be some Alpha's docile, pretty Omega who's only job was to take care of the pups and do household crap. Not that that was all Gwen was doing. She was better with her hands and had helped out in Lance's auto shop before she got knocked up. But that was her and I'm me and I don't want my face to be smeared with oil.

Arthur was actually supportive in my choice, even if that bigot father of his wasn't. “You need to put that Omega of yours in his place.” I overheard Uther say once. I had never been so tempted to punch someone. I almost did but Arthur jumped to my defense and actually stood up to his father. Uther didn't give up easily. He went on about multiple rich female Omegas he knew of that would be “better suited” for him. I was proud Arthur stood firm. I gave him a big kiss after (which he's still confused over 'cause he's so damn clueless and hasn't figured out I heard him and his dad argue).

I was excited to finish high school. I was a junior now and about the only Omega in the whole junior class. That was the problem. There was plenty of Betas, yes, but Alphas were annoying. Not all of them were. Gwaine was my friend, as well as Percy. They made it their job to make sure no one touched me or harassed me, or at least _tried_ to. They had other classes and had practice. That's when the some of the Alphas took advantage of the fact that Arthur had graduated and the absence of my two bodyguards. Most of them only hit on me a little bit since they respected Arthur as an honorable Alpha and knew that actually trying to challenge his process of claiming me was a serious offense. But then again, the key word is _most_ of them. There was only one that _really_ didn't give a crap. His name was Valiant and he was probably the most negative stereotype of an Alpha (right next to Uther).

Valiant was the most common form of stupid Alpha: Big, burly, loud, close-minded, and a bigot. He thought all Omegas have one sole purpose: sex. I despised him for that and wished he would just take a damn clue.

“Hey, gorgeous.” Valiant greeted me while I was putting away my books. He was leaning against one of the lockers and had one arm planted firmly on it to block me from walking to my next class. I sighed and rolled my eyes, thinking _“Why, God?”_

“Oh, Valiant. I didn't see you there. Well, I must me going now. Good bye.” I tried to go around him but he grabbed me and pulled me towards him.

“Whoa, now. Where are you going, sweetheart?” Valiant asked me, hunching down and getting really close to my face. I was tall for an Omega, but he was an Alpha and Alphas tended to be...well, _bigger_.

“I have to get to class.” I dead-panned, though on the inside I was starting to panic, the Omega in me quivering. I had never seen Valiant _this_ close and I really didn't like it.

“How about you skip that crap? You don't even need it. Stick with me.” I cringed when took a strand of my hair in his fingers and started to twirl it. “I'll keep you company.” he said with a leer. I felt sick, like when the time I ate a whole carton of cotton candy ice cream.

“I really don't want to, Valiant.” I said firmly. He only purred.

“Mmm, I love it when you say my name.” He wasn't listening.

“I said get off of me!” I shouted as loudly as I could. Valiant looked panicked for a moment, then angry.

“Shut up, you little slut.” Valiant hissed. He tightened his grip on my arms. I choked on a scream.

“Hey! What's going on here!?” shouted the voice of an angry teacher. Valiant let go of me. I clutched my books to my chest and took several steps back. “Get to class, Valiant!” the teacher barked. Valiant grumbled and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

“Are you okay?” the teacher asked me. I nodded quickly. “Just get to class, Merlin.” I fled.

* * *

I supposed someone told Arthur of my encounter with Valiant because he looked like a thunder cloud. He slammed the door to his precious red car and stormed up to me, arms swinging and fists itching to punch someone in the face. “Where is that fucker!?” he demanded as soon as he saw me. He was successfully gaining attention from my schoolmates.

“Arthur, pipe down.” I hissed at him. I didn't want the attention. “It was nothing. Don't make a big deal out of it.” Arthur's nostrils flared.

“Merlin, he put the moves on you! He dared to—even though you're mine!” I placed a soothing hand over his chest.

“Arthur, we can deal with this later. Just, please not now.” I said. I gave him pleading eyes. Arthur melted a little.

“Fine. But when I see that son of a bitch, there will be hell to pay!”

 

I hated being treated like I was defenseless. I hated being an Omega. I panicked with Valiant and I choked. I must of looked pretty sullen since Arthur sighed next to me and said, “Okay, what's wrong?” while controlling the wheel.

“Nothing.” I said. Arthur frowned but kept his face forward on the road.

“Don't pull that crap. I hate it when you do that. Just tell me.” I didn't really want to tell Arthur how I felt, I was never really good at that, but I wanted to trust him. He was probably going to be my future mate and husband. How could I mate with someone who I didn't talk to?

“I hate being an Omega.” I said. Arthur was silent after this, waiting for me to explain. “Why do I have to be treated this way? Like I'm just a piece of ass or a weak Omega.” I could tell Arthur was thinking of what to say next.

“So, you don't want to be an Omega?” he asked.

“It's not that...it's just, why can't I be _me?_ ” I finished. Arthur's brows furrowed.

“I think I know what you mean.” he said. I turned to study his profile.

“What? How could you know? You're not secretly an Omega, are you?” Arthur rolled his eyes with a small grin.

“No, idiot. I mean, I have to keep up with all the expectations thrown at me, and not just my father's. It's not that easy being an Alpha either.”

“It's not the same though.”

“You're right. It's not. Alphas have their issues and Omegas have theirs. I'll never understand what you go through because I'm _me_ , just like you'll never understand what I go through because you're you.” We were both silent for a while. “It's because of Valiant, isn't it? He made you feel like this.” Arthur growled, his hands tightening over the wheel.

“Yeah. That guy is a douche.” Arthur's eyes darted to meet mine then settled back onto the road again.

“Leave him to me.” As if sensing I was about to protest he spoke again, “He won't understand until it's drilled into his head—literally. He's _that_ type of Alpha.” he said. _That_ type of Alpha I knew well. I guess you could say there was about three types of Alphas—logical ones, cave-man, and mix. Valiant was definitely 100% cave-man. A good ol' Alpha fight-for-the-prize would settle it. Arthur was right, Alphas _did_ have issues.

I jumped when I felt Arthur's big warm hand slip over my thigh. I turned to see Arthur smirking. “Wanna make-out at your place?” he asked. I flushed. That actually sounded pretty nice now.

“Is that all you think about?” I grumbled.

“'Course not.” Arthur said with a smack of his lips. “So...is that a no?” he asked slyly.

“Alright, prat.” I said. I pretended like it was such a chore to make-out with Arthur, but I actually really liked it. I'm sure Arthur knew this.

“Do I get to touch your boobs?” he asked. I smacked him.

“Hey! Don't hit the driver!” Arthur said in mock-hurt.

“Oh hush up, you big baby.” I said.

Arthur might not be _completely_ cave-man but he was definitely a prat.

* * *

The next day in school  when I spotted Valiant he turned away and took another route. The next time I had my made-out session with Arthur, I grabbed his hand away from my shoulder and slipped it over my breast. Arthur froze then drew away wide-eyed. “Is this okay?” he asked. I nodded. Arthur grinned like it was the best privilege ever to touch my tit. He squeezed my breast experimentally. I bit my lip a little nervously and felt goose-bumps prickle my skin. I was too busy fretting to really enjoy it. He raised his other hand to touch the other one. He rolled them in his hands and thumbed at my nipples. I felt them perk up and gasped. Arthur's eyes darkened. “Can I...?” he asked, cheeks flushed. I nodded.

 

He lifted my shirt...

 

I closed my eyes and tried to control my breathing.

 

He stared at my plain white bra. He reached to unhook the front but hesitated.

 

I opened my eyes and blinked.

 

“I don't want you forcing yourself to please me.” Arthur said. “You don't have to do this. I'm not leaving you just because we haven't had sex.” I didn't know if I should feel relieved or frustrated. Part of me wanted Arthur to touch me but the other part was a little scared and well, _virginal_.  I've read about sex and stuff but I've never experienced anything besides kissing. And now touching.

“We can go further when you're ready.” he said, lowering my shirt. I nodded and placed my head over his chest.

Once upon a time, Arthur was an arrogant little Alpha kid who thought Omegas were weak and dumb. Suddenly, I was his friend because I stood up to him. Now, he was my boyfriend. I still don't exactly understand how all this happened but I'm glad it did. I just hoped he didn't find anyone better who was prettier than me, more mature, and positively perfect for Arthur in every way.


	11. Mithian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithian: A perfect, beautiful Omega with her sights on Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!!! Mithian is a total OOC beeyotch in this fic. I don't mind her in the actual show, though.

**Mithian**

 

Her skin was the color of ivory and it was flawless. Her hair was in beach waves and tangle-free, it seemed to flow as she walked by. Her eyes were doe-like and dark, her face delicate and pretty. She was a 'mature' and 'classy' female Omega. She walked with grace. She was basically a princess. Alphas wanted her, other Omegas loathed her. Who was she? She was Mithian and she had just moved a few blocks down the street. She also went with Arthur to school and was taking the same courses as he was. I didn't have a problem with her at first. She was nice. That is, not until I realized Mithian wasn't actually as nice as she pretended to be and had her sights on _my_ boyfriend

Now you might think: _'how do you know?'_   Well, if visiting the Pendragon household frequently and clinging to Arthur's arm wasn't Alpha-stealing then I don't know what is. I don't get jealous easily, but when I see Mithian anywhere near my boyfriend, I flare up like a firecracker. And you know what was worst? Arthur was completely under her spell. I didn't want to make a big deal about it so I didn't tell Arthur how I felt about his and Mithian's “friendship”. This was a mistake. See, if I didn't tell Arthur my feelings, then Arthur would think it was completely okay to keep hanging around with Mithian. Without me around. In his bedroom. I didn't realize this until Arthur majorly screwed up. Here's how it went:

I was really happy to ace the interview for a job in a local bookstore. After the interview I called Arthur so he could pick me up. He didn't answer so I called him again. He did answer but it took him awhile, like the last ring. “Hello?” said a voice. Then I realized it wasn't Arthur. I tensed up.

“W-who's this?” I stammered.

“Oh, sorry.” the other voice giggled prettily, much to my annoyance. “This is Mithian, Arthur's friend. Can I take a message?”

 

Mithian.

 

I couldn't talk from the utter shock and hurt I felt. I didn't want to jump to conclusions. Maybe Arthur went to the restroom and left his phone. I composed myself. “Yes. Um. This is his _boyfriend_ , Merlin.” I said, emphasizing in the 'boyfriend' part. The other line went silent for a moment.

“Merlin? Oh, right! Merlin!” she said. I could tell she was totally pretending she had forgotten who I was. “Did you need something?” I felt my eye twitch.

“Yeah. I need a ride back home.” I said through clenched teeth.

“Okay. I'll tell him when he comes back.”

“Okay, tha—” She hung up before I could finish.

An hour and thirty minutes later, Arthur finally picked me up. I was beyond angry with him. As soon as he saw the thunderous look on my face he began apologizing profusely. “Oh god, I'm sorry Merlin. I was studying for a test with Mithian and—” Her name just made me even angrier but I plastered on a forced grin.

“It's okay. I get it. It happens.” I said then opened the door to the backseats of Arthur's car and sat there. I really didn't feel like sitting next to Arthur. A few minutes later Arthur was driving me home. He looked at me from the mirror.

“Why are you sitting in the back?” he asked me.

“Too lazy to go around and sit in the front.” I replied, my arms crossed tightly. The rest of the car ride was Arthur trying to engage me in conversation but I was stubborn and angry. When I arrived home, I didn't wait for Arthur to open the door for me, I didn't even give him a kiss, I just slammed it open then slammed it closed and speed-walked to the door.

He tried calling me and texting me but I ignored it all.

* * *

I was still angry with him right now. I still couldn't get over the fact that he forgotten about me. Who the hell forgets their boyfriend while spending his day with someone else? Was he cheating on me? When I thought about this, I felt a cold sweat take over. What if he was cheating on me with Mithian? I mean, _really?_ “Studying”? I didn't want to think about what they were actually doing instead of “studying”. It hurt too much. I felt frustrated and helpless. Everything was going swell until that little princess waltzed into our lives. But was it really Mithian's fault? I mean, who was the one who already had an Omega and couldn't resist a flutter of eyelashes? Now I felt rage. No Alpha was going to make a fool out of me. I picked up my phone and speed-dialed Morgie.

As soon as she answered, I spilled all of my feelings to her. She was patient and listened. “Do you think I'm overreacting?” I asked her.

“No. There's definitely something going on between them.” Hearing her admit that just broke my heart. I felt a lump inside my throat form. “The way she looks at him... All the time she spends with him... She wants to get out of the friend-zone.” Morgie said.

“And Arthur? Do you think he's cheating on me?” I asked. She didn't answer immediately. I waited in trepidation, as if Morgie's next words would settle everything. I depended on her too much sometimes and treated her like she was an all-seeing eye or something. She sighed.

“I don't know, Merlin. He's pretty oblivious when it comes to things like this. Mithian's probably put the moves on him and he didn't even realize it. And he probably doesn't realize him spending time with her is driving you nuts. Have you talked to him?”

“No.” I answered, hoping she couldn't hear the sob trying to form.

“Well, talk to him. He won't know how you feel if you don't talk to him.”

“Okay. Thank you so much.” I said, wiping away the bits of tears around my eyes.

“Hey, no problem, kiddo. If anything bad happens with Arthur or our darling Mith, you tell me.” she said. I would be sure to do that.

* * *

At first I was going to call him, but then I thought ' _What the hell?'_ and decided to just drop by. I could catch Arthur by surprise that way. I just hoped him or _darling_ Mithian would answer. I headed towards his house and rang the doorbell. I was disappointed and relieved that neither Arthur or Mithian answered. A maid answered and smiled at me in recognition.

“Oh, Mr. Emrys! How nice to see you!” she said. “Come in, come in.” she said and led me to sit on the expensive white-leather couch. “Would you like me to call the Young Master?” she asked me.

“No, no.” I said waving my hand with a fake smile. “I want to surprise him.” I said. The maid giggled.

“Oh, I see. How romantic!” Yeah, romantic my arse.

“You wouldn't happen to know if someone else is here, would you?” I didn't see Mithian's lovely white car parked but that didn't mean the bitch wasn't here trying to get into Arthur's pants. I was starting to sound extremely bitter to myself, but did I care? Nope.

“Well, Ms. Nemeth is here.” the maid said. “She's...upstairs in the Young Master's room.” she said carefully. I think she began to put the pieces together.

“ _Really?_ ” I said a little too enthusiastically, my smile so wide the stretch was starting to hurt. “Well, isn't that a lovely surprise!” I exclaimed. “You know, I should probably be up there and say hello.” The maid started to fidget. “I'll go do that now. Thank you. Good-bye!” I said and headed upstairs as quietly as I could. I wanted to see if I could catch them in the middle of something.

When I got to his door I didn't open it immediately. I felt like my fate was right behind that door and it wasn't pretty. I put my ear to the door but heard nothing. I inhaled and exhaled quietly then opened the door all the way. I shouldn't have been so surprised but I was. I saw Mithian leaning towards Arthur with her face flushed with one had over his chest. It looked like they were about to kiss...or had just finished. I felt my heart crush as both of them turned to look at me. Arthur grabbed Mithian's shoulders and pushed her away.

“Merlin...” he said, on the verge of explaining just what I had walked in on. I didn't want to hear it. I ran away and rushed to the stairs. I could hear Arthur coming after me but nothing he could say would make me feel any better. Tears blurred my vision as I went down the stairs. “Merlin, wait!” I heard Arthur call out to me. He was close. I almost tripped on the last step but managed to catch myself, but that slowed me down and it was enough for Arthur finally grab my arm. “Merlin, I can explain.” Arthur said, whirling me around so we were face to face.

“I'm sure you do.” I said, trying to act calm and nonchalant but I let out a sob. “Well, don't let me interrupt. I was just leaving.” I opened the door. “Enjoy.” I said then stormed out, crying my eyes out.

When I got to my room, I locked myself in despite no one being at home but me and began to sob into my pillow. Arthur cheated on me. I thought he wasn't like that, that he wasn't easily seduced since he was so damn honorable but that was a bullshit. I ignored the sounds of the doorbell ringing wildly and Arthur's shouts and slams on the door. My phone started to ring. I knew it was him trying to call me and apologize and spout more lies to me. The banging and shouting stopped after about ten minutes. I didn't care why. I just wanted to shut the whole world out.

I lied on my bed for the rest of the day, my eyes red and my heart broken. I got another phone call. This time from Morgie. I picked it up and answered it. “Hello?” I said, my voice hoarse from all the crying. Morgie instantly knew something was wrong.

“Merlin, what happened?” she asked me. “Did you talk to him?” I let out a harsh laugh.

“I didn't need to. I saw plenty.” I said. She sighed.

“Oh, Merlin. I'm so sorry. I didn't actually think he would—”

“Yeah, well neither did I.”

“Do you want me to come over?” she asked.

“I don't know. I don't care.” I said tiredly.

“Okay. I'll be there.”

Moments later, Morgie was at my door. When I opened it, she winced at my wrecked state. We hung out in the living room with my head on her lap. I was dazing out with a blank expression. Morgie was stroking my head. We didn't talk. I was still in shock and had a bad habit of keeping it all in. “Do you want me to go beat the hell of him? I'll do it.” she said. I didn't answer. “I can hold that Mithian bitch for you so you can punch her.” she offered. I didn't talk. She sighed.

“Maybe I'm just overreacting.” I said. “Maybe I just walked in on the wrong time.” Morgie growled.

“Don't you start that shit!” she raged.

“Whatever.” I sighed.

“Merlin, damn it, do something! Get angry! Cry! Anything! Don't just keep it all in!” she roared. “I know!' she said, brightening up. “Go beat the shit out of Mithian! Just _do_ something!”

The doorbell rang. Morgie was on her feet in an instant. She opened the door and as soon as she did, she raised a fist and punched whoever was in front of her across the face. I heard a loud thud and a groan. “You've got some nerve, you stupid bastard!” Morgie shouted. “How could you do that to Merlin!?” There was another groan.

“I didn't...do anything.” It was Arthur. Morgie went off like she was on fire. She was using her Alpha voice and was in stance that said ' _I'm going to tear you to pieces!_ ' I got up before she could kill him.

“Morgie...don't.” I said. She stopped and looked at me. “Just leave him alone.” I didn't look at Arthur and did my best to pretend he wasn't there.

“Merlin...” he said and scrambled to get up. “Merlin, it's not what it looked like—I mean, I guess it sort of was but...” he started rambling.

“Arthur, just go home.” I said tiredly. “If you wanted someone else to be your Omega, you could of just told me.” I said.

“Damn it, Merlin! I wasn't cheating on you! _She_ kissed me from out of nowhere!”

“Okay.” I said with a shrug. As if Mithian kissing him first made it all better. “Good for you. Go back to Mithian and resume what you were doing.” I said. “Just leave me alone.” And with that I left and locked myself away again.

The next few days were the worst of my life. I couldn't put my head in my studies or classes. I spaced out more often and started skipping meals. My friends and mum started worrying about me. None of them knew what had happened with Arthur until they figured it out themselves since I wouldn't tell them. I had cut all ties with Arthur and blocked his number. I had Percy give me a ride since he was more level-headed than Gwaine. Sometimes, if Arthur was waiting by my house, Percy would get out and politely tell Arthur to leave. I no longer saw Mithian's car by the Pendragon house, but last time her car wasn't there so who knew if she was there or not.

My mum had just had enough of me moping and being depressed. She was a smart Omega and figured my state had something to do with Arthur. She told me all about her confrontation with Arthur. It went like this:

She marched up to his house and demanded to see him. “He isn't eating, he isn't even sleeping! He's not doing anything! And it's all because of you and that bimbo of an Omega!”

“Mrs. Emrys, I swear on my life! I didn't cheat on Merlin!” Arthur shouted back.

“Where is she, anyways? Is she here?” She was peaking over Arthur's shoulder. “Come on out, you bitch!”

“Mrs. Emrys, please! She isn't here! She's banned from ever entering my home!” My mum seethed.

“Oh, I'll bet she is.” she said sarcastically. She sized up to him. “Don't you ever come to my house or property again!” she said, poking him on the chest. “Don't you ever come near my son!” Then she high-tailed out of there.

I wanted to feel proud, but I couldn't. I just felt pathetic. Everyone was fighting for me while I was lazing around with my eyes wet from always crying. And on the faithful day I finally got up from my arse and went out with Gwen (because she begged me and used the 'I'm pregnant' card) I spotted Mithian outside of a Starbucks. When she saw me, she froze up. Gwen acted before me. She marched up to her before I could stop her, then slapped her soundly on the face. Mithian squealed in outrage. “Yeah, I hope that hurts, you whore!” Gwen shouted at the top of her lungs. Mithian was red from the slap and from embarrassment. “Typical rich little Omega, throwing herself at already taken Alphas 'cause she thinks she can win over anything with a shake of her ass!” People were stopping and staring.

I wanted to smack his forehead. Trust a pregnant Gwen to make a big ass scene. I grabbed her arm and started to drag her. “Gwen, please.” I begged quietly. She shook me off.

“No, don't stop me, Merlin! This bitch needs to learn that she can't go around and steal boyfriends! She needs to learn she can't have everything she wants and that there's consequences to your actions!” she said. “Daddy's money can't buy and solve everything!” She glared at Mithian. “You don't mess with my friend. You don't steal his boyfriend, you hear me?” she said. Mithian was stunned. “You hear me!?” Gwen said, getting up close to her face. Mithian nodded. “Good. Stay the hell away from Arthur.” Gwen huffed and turned on her heel. I was wide-eyed and staring at Mithian. She looked so pathetic with her cheek red and her eyes watery from humiliation. I bet she's never had anyone do something like that to her. I was actually feeling a little sorry for her.

It didn't take long for Arthur to find out. He rushed to my house and started slamming the door with his hand. “Merlin, open up!” I groaned and got up to answer the door. I expected him to be angry and ready to jump at Mithian's defense. And I was ready for it. I wanted a fight but as soon as I opened the door, Arthur grabbed my shoulders and attacked my mouth with his. He kissed me as if he hadn't kissed me in a million years. When he withdrew, our lips smacked noisily. “God, I've been wanting to do that.” he sighed against my lips. “I missed you so fucking much.” he said. For a moment I was dazed, but then I remembered Mithian's flushed face and her hand touching _my_ boyfriend.

“Yeah, well I didn't.” I said. It was a total lie. I moved away from him. “Go away and don't let the door hit you on the ass.” Arthur rushed to me and grabbed my arms.

“Merlin, I swear I didn't cheat on you. One minute we were studying and the other she threw herself at me! I was shocked! I didn't know what to do and that's when you came in!” I nodded.

“Okay. I believe you.” I said. Arthur looked relieved.

“Really?”

“Sure.” I said. “I just can't seem to understand why in the hell you would be alone with her in the first place. Or why you let her touch you so much. Or why whenever she's at your place, you never answer my calls.” I sighed. “Arthur, just admit it—you cheated on me. Everyone knows it.” Arthur looked extremely hurt, which I didn't understand. Why the hell was _he_ hurt?

“I didn't cheat. And...well, I didn't think Mithian would—I mean, she knew I was taken and I thought she would respect that. As for the calls, I didn't know about that until found out she was deleting you from my history. As for the touching...I didn't want to tell her to back off in front of her dad!”

“Did you do anything about it or were you afraid her daddy would tell you something?” I growled.

“Of course I did! Do you really think I would overlook that?” I raised my brow. “Merlin, I confronted her about it. I didn't let her down easy or anything. I was forward about it.” He stroked my cheek. “I wouldn't put you last over someone like her.” he said.

“Well, it sure as hell feels like it.” I said.

“I wouldn't, god Merlin, I swear I wouldn't.” he said nuzzling into me. “I love you. I want to mate you, marry you and see you grow heavy with my pups. Not her or anyone else.”

“I want to trust you, but...” I sighed.

“I'll prove it to you.” he said, then kissed my lips. "Just trust me again, please. Say you'll forgive me and I'll prove it to you." I didn't want to give in, even if Arthur really didn't cheat on me. I still felt like part of this was his fault.

"Fine. I forgive you. But you better be ready to make it up to me."

His smile was blinding.

* * *

 

Uther Pendragon was throwing a gala party at his house and I had a feeling Arthur was behind it. He invited me and told me he had something for me to wear. Morgie delivered it along with Gwen who both demanded to hurry up and reveal it. I took the black plastic bag off and gasped when a beautiful midnight blue dress was revealed. “Oh, its so beautiful.” I sighed and delicately touched the sown on pearls. Gwen was already hurrying to open the box where the shoes were. She whistled when she looked at them.

“Damn, these are so cute.” she said, taking one silver heel out and examining it. “You have to get dressed.” she said very seriously.

“M-me? What about you two? Both of you need to get dressed also!” I exclaimed.

“Screw that! I don't feel like it.” Gwen said, stroking her belly. “This brat is never going to let me relax.” I looked at Morgie who shrugged.

“I'm always perfect.” I sighed and looked at the two women who were eager to transform me into some sort of Cinderella.

“Yeah, yeah. Okay.”

I was dressed first by both of them since they claimed I was too slow. Between Morgie and Gwen, the both attacked me with cosmetics and hair straighteners. They held my face and turned it here and there as they applied lipstick and eye shadow. “Hold still.” Morgie said and stared at me intensely as she drew a perfect cat eye. After that Gwen put a bit of mascara on my lashes. They tied a pearl and diamond choker around my neck (which Morgie had to run to her house to get). They even painted my nails. I was afraid to look in the mirror. I thought I would of looked like a clown but when they were done and pushed me against the mirror, I gasped.

I saw myself, but at the same time I didn't. I looked different, more mature. “You're going to be the belle of the ball!” Gwen squealed. “I can't wait to see Arthur's reaction.” I flushed. I really liked how I looked, but I felt odd. I didn't feel comfortable, especially since a good amount of my cleavage and shoulders was being exposed, much more than I was used to.

“You really do look beautiful.” Morgie said to me. “Well, I gotta go change before the guests start arriving.” she leaned over to kiss my cheek. Gwen said good-bye and tried to hug me as much as she could.

“You better call me and send me a million pictures, okay!? I don't care if it's 3 AM in the morning.”

After they left I gave Arthur a call. “Hey, babe.” Arthur said when he picked up. “I'm getting dressed. Are you ready?” he asked.

“Yeah. Thanks a lot for the dress. And the shoes. They're really lovely.” I said.

“You're wearing them, right?”

“Yup. Morgie and Gwen stayed to help.” He chuckled from the other line.

“So that's why she was so excited. Why don't you send me a picture?”

“Nope. It's a surprise. You have to wait until you come get me.” Arthur groaned.

“Fine. I'm going to finish getting dress so I can see you already.”

“Okay.”

“Hey.” Arthur said, stopping me from hanging up.

“What?” I could hear the smile forming in his lips.

“I love you.” I felt my cheeks warm up.

“I love you too.”

I was fidgeting and examining myself in the mirror. Then I heard the doorbell ring. I immediately stopped what I was doing and smoothed down my dress. I walked towards the door, feeling weird when I heard my heels _clack_ against the floor. I sighed with my hand on the doorknob then turned it. Arthur was looking very handsome dressed in a silver gray suit and a black tie. He looked speechless for a moment and ran his eyes up and down my body. “Whoa.” he said in astonishment. “You....look so beautiful.” He raised a hand to touch my short locks. “You straightened it.” he said, mussing it a little. I blushed as I put it back in place.

“Well, Gwen did.” I said. I glanced at him again and I felt like swooning. He really did look good. “You're not looking too bad yourself, _Sire._ ” Arthur chuckled. He took my waist in his hands.

“God, you look good enough to eat.” He got into my space and nosed at my neck. I flushed. “Ready to go, love? I want to show you off already.” I nodded. He took my hand and led me to his house.

Fancy cars were parked outside. When Arthur opened the door for me I almost bolted back outside. The Pendragon house was swarming with people in luxurious attire. I clutched at Arthur's arm and whined against him. He shushed me and kissed my head. “We have to say hello to my father.” he said. He swept me to go find his father. We were stopped at least a dozen times by couples or friends of Uther's and Arthur's who wanted to take a look at the pretty Omega in Arthur's arm. I felt like I was being judged and examined to see if I was worthy or not for a Pendragon. Finally we got to Uther Pendragon. “Father.” Arthur said. Uther nodded at him then stared at me long and hard.

“Well, hello.” he said with a look of satisfaction. “Merlin, you look very lovely.” he said. He took my hand in his and kissed it. Uther had never greeted me like that. “Have a drink.” he said and took a flute of champagne from a passing servant and pushed it into my hand before I could protest. “There you go. Enjoy.” he said, then excused himself when he saw a familiar face. I looked at him leave then at the bubbly champagne in my hand. I heard Arthur take a sip of his own liquid and decided to do the same. It didn't taste bad, it was actually pretty good.

“Like it?” Arthur asked, snaking his arm around my shoulders. I nodded. We mingled a bit. People approached us now and then and asked us questions like, “Are you going to be mated?” which made me uncomfortable. Arthur, on the other hand, was completely at ease and squeezed my hand or kissed it every now and then.

I was happy and surprised to find Vivian was actually one of the guests. She squealed and gave me a big hug when she saw me, not caring that others were staring. “Oh, you look so beautiful!” she said. I thanked her bashfully. After Vivian, Morgie approached us (dressed in a black suit with a green tie).

“Don't look now, luvs, but Mithian is here.” she said. And just as she said that, both Arthur and I turned to see if it was true. It was. She was here, wearing a cream colored dress with her hair flowing down her back.

“I thought you said she was banned.” I hissed at Arthur.

“She's part of the plan.” he assured. I didn't know what that meant.

When Mithian saw us looking back she quickly turned away. An older man I presumed to be her father was talking intently with Uther who looked grim. I wondered what they were talking about. Was he telling him what happened earlier? Uther turned around to meet my eyes. I tried not to flinch. He strode over to us, with Mithan's father and her behind him. Arthur noticed them too. His stance grew rigid and he held me close. Morgie was looking positively murderous.

“Well, if it isn't the trollop.” Morgie quipped as soon as they were near is. Mithian flinched.

“Morgana!” Uther barked at her, then he looked at me in anger. I felt like cowering and begging at his feet but I stopped myself. I would not go Omega. “You _assaulted_ Ms. Nemeth?” he asked me. “I thought you were the Omega for my son, but it seems I am clearly mistaken.” Okay, now _I_ was outraged. My Omega side melted off and was replaced with outrage. Before Morgie could jump to my defense, I decided I would defend myself.

“Wow, Mithian. Not only are you an Alpha stealer but you're also a liar.” I took a sip of my drink. “And here I was thinking you couldn't get any lower than that.” I glared at her. “I bet it's easy, isn't it? Spewing lies about me with your pretty tears to your daddy, telling him the filthy peasant hit you for no reason. I bet you're that type, right? The one who's never at fault and is a little saint.” Mithian's father glowered at Arthur.

“You control that Omega of yours before I put a muzzle on him!” he said, his face getting red. Arthur snarled.

“You touch him and I'll end you!”

The Alpha pheromones were strong. It had gone quiet and people were staring at us. “I can assure you, Mr. Pendragon, I never assaulted Ms. Nemeth. Though, from what I can tell she should really get a spanking. I'm guessing she's never had one, hence why she's such a brat.” A few Omegas gasped. Uther was flabbergasted and Morgie snorted. I walked up Mithian and sized up to her. I was way taller than her and I felt a hint of pride as I literally looked down on her. “Well, I hope you're happy, Mithian. You managed to _almost_ break Arthur and I apart by being a harlot. One would think you've done this before.” At that, Mithian actually looked pretty guilty. Some Omegas were even glaring daggers at her. “Just know that Arthur. Is. Mine. And I ever catch you even looking at him, I _will_ destroy you.”

Arthur came up behind me and wrapped his arm around me. I looked up at him and smiled.

“She can't come between us anymore." he said to me, then looked at Mithian and her father. "I actually want you to see this—you and your father and my father.” He turned to look at both older Alphas and his sister then back at me with a genuine grin. He got down on one knee.

Oh, god.

“Merlin Emrys, I've known you since we were kids and I've loved you since then.” he said.

This was not happening.

He raised a velvet box and opened it, revealing a diamond ring sparkling right back at me. I gasped and threw a hand over my lips.

“Will you marry me?”

I was quiet. I had a million questions but about fifty pairs of eyes were waiting for me to just say yes or no and I figured it would be best to ask them later.

“Now, just a minute—” Uther was saying just as I answered: “Yes.”

I didn't think I would ever see a person look like 'the happiest man alive' but that's what Arthur looked like in that moment. He slipped the ring on and got up. We kissed passionately for a bit then withdrew, looking into each others eyes with grins.

Only later would I realize that I was engaged. And that I would be married. And that I would have to be mated. And that meant sex. And then children. And responsibility. I wasn't ready for any of that. Not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked!
> 
> Btw, how would y'all feel of a book that's an Arthurian legend re-telling with Myrrdin being female?
> 
> a. Indifferent  
> b. Delighted  
> c. A little iffy.  
> d. Absolutely loathe the idea. 
> 
> I'm asking 'cause I'd love to actually write that someday, but not as fanfic. I mean, I guess I could post it here as a Merthur fanfic but idk. There'd be some changes to the characters and a somewhat different plot.


End file.
